Pasta Hearts
by RedLunarRose15
Summary: Veee Where is Germany and big brother Romano? Why do I have a 'Key-blade? Veee I need Pasta. On HATIOUS! - Don't know how to spell that... Sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**OMG my first crossover! Hope you like it don't hit me!**

* * *

**_Chpater_**** 1**

Ciao! My name is Italy, but my human name is Feliciano Vargas. I was in a normal meeting with the other countries America, England, France, China, Russia, Germany (My best friend), Japan (My second best friend), big brother Romano, and er what's his name... Oh! Canada. (I wish I would stop forgeting him.)

"For the last time you bloody frog of a git my scones are good!"

"Oh Angleterre your so call 'scones' are hard as a rock! Unlike my biscits!"

"Dude do you mean 'cookies' or real 'biscits'?"

"Why don't you just have some Chinese treets aru?"

"We don't want any!"

"Dude I want a Chinese doughnut!"

"I'rr think about it."

"Veeee~ Pasta!"

"Stop hanging around that Potato B******."

"Kolkolkolkol."

"Maple."

"QUIET!"

"Germany!"

"Ve are here to help the world not destory it! Ve must take responsibilaty as countries to make the vorld a better place!"

"I agrre with Germany-san." After Japan said that big brother Spain appered!

"Romano!"

"What are you doing here Tomato B******?!"

"I wanted to see you and Italy!" Awww how sweet!

"Ah big brother Spian! Ciao!"

"Hola Italy!" After big brother Spian said that I fellt sleepy, but it wasn't time for my siesta.

"Huh? Big brother Spain? Big brother Romano?" Then everything went dark.

* * *

**I know it isn't much but I have big plans for this! Please review and don't hit me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**New chpater! Hope you like it! Don't hit me!**

_**"Veee~"-**_the weird voice thing from Kingdom Hearts

_'Veee~'- _thoughts

"Veee~"- talking

* * *

**_Chapter 2_**

Darkness. Darkness all around me.

_'What's happing to me?'_

_'What's going on?'_

_'Germany please. Save me'_

_'I'm I falling?'_

I opened my eyes. (That does not happen often.)

I saw a platform with a boy that has spiky brown hair, red clothes, a weird sword shaped like a key, and the backround is a beach. (AN: Think Sora's platform from KH2.) I landed on it and looked around me. Nothing.

"H-hello? Anyone there?"

_**"So much to do, so little time... Take your time. Don't be afraid. The door is still shut. Now, step forward. Can you do it?"**_

"Wh-who's there? Who are you?" I asked the scary voice. The scary voice didn't answer me so I did what it said and step forward to the middle of platform. Then three little platforms came up to my front, left, and my right. The one in the front flashed a blueish light and a sword appeares floating above it. The one to my right flashed a blueish light and a staff appeares floating above it. The one to my left did the same as the others and a shield appeares floating above it.

_**"Power sleeps within you. If you give it form... It will give you strength. Choose well."**_

I walked to the sword and pick it up.

_**"The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. Is this the power you seek?"**_

_''Terrible destruction'? But 'Invincible courage'. I want to be strong. I want to help people and be courageous.'_

"Si." The sword disappeared.

_**"Your path is set. Now, what will you give up in** **exchange?"**_

I walked to the shield and pick it up.

**_"The power of the guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all. You give up this power?"_**

_''Kindness to aid friends'. But 'A shield to repel all'. I don't want to 'repel' people. I want to make friends.'_

"Si." The shield disappeared.

_**"You've chosen the power of the warrior. You've given up the power of the guardian. Is this the form you choose?"**_

_'Well there is no going back now.'_

"Si." After I said that the little platforms fall into the big platform. Then the big platform shattered, and I fell.

"AHHHH GERMANY!" I yelled crying. I landed on another big platform but it had a boy with blond spiky hair, black and white clothes with some armor on it. He has this key like sword like the other boy but he has it backwards and it looked different. The background is a rock wastland. (AN: Think Ven's platform from the beginning of KH Birth by Sleep.) The sword from before appered in my hand.

_**"You've gained the power to** **fight."**_

I swung the sword. (AN: Or is it swang?)

_**"All right! You've got it. Use this power to protect yourself and others."**_

I saw some weird shadow on the ground moving.

_'Shadows should not do that.'_

**_"There will be times you have to fight."_**

The shadow came up and two more came.

_**"Keep your light burning strong."**_

"AHHH GERMANY GERMANY SAVE ME!" I cryed.

_'I don't want to die! Wait! I have a sword. I-I'll get strong like Germany!'_

I swung my sword like before and hit the shadow. The shadows friends tryed to hurt me, but I hit them. With a the finale blow to the first shadow it disappeared! Then the friends disappeared too and some green balls appeared.

"What do these do?" I tuched one of the green balls and it to disappeared! I felt like I just woke up from a siesta.

_'What was that?'_

_**"Behind you!"**_

"Huh?" I tuned around to see a shadow. I attacked it and more came. I attacked them to.

_'What are they? Germany... Maybe he knows. Or maybe Japan knows.'_

The last shadow went back to the ground and the shadows grew. My sword disappeared. The shadows pulled me down and I tryed to get out, but the shadows swallowed me up. I found myself lying down on another platform. It was another boy that looked like the first, but he has black hair, wears a black and red body suit and seems more pale. He has a key like sword like the other boys, but it wasn't backwards like the second boy. And it looked like gears with chains around the gears. The background looks like the second boy but different. (AN: Think Vanitas's platform. Look it up.) I got up and a door appeared. I went towards the door.

_'Huh? Why is it see-though?'_

I turned around and saw a treasure chest. I walked up to it and my sword appeared in my hand. I tapped it on the chest, and it opened. I looked behind me and saw a big crate. I pushed the crate, then decided to use it as target practice. After a few hits it was smashed. I saw a bottle of green liquid that said 'Potion'.

_'What's a 'Potion'?'_

A part of the door came un-see though, and a barrel appeared. I went to lift it up and threw it. The rest of the door came un-see though. The door opend itself and a bright light came though. I walked though the door to be at the beach at that one island that the Axis (Me, Germany, and Japan.) and the Allies (America, England, France, China, and Russia, but for some reason ummm oh Canada doesn't end up at the island.) end up at.

_**"Hold on. The door won't open just yet. First, tell me more about yourself."**_

I saw Germany, Japan, and big brother Romano.

"Oh Germany!" I said with a big smile.

"Vhat's most important to you?"

"Huh? Oh! Uhhhh friendship."

"Is friendship such a big deal?"

"G-Germany?" I went to Japan to see what was going on.

"Veee~ Japan!"

"What are you so afraid of?"

"Veee~ Ummm being different."

"Being different? Is that rearry so scary?"

"Japan?" I went to Romano.

"Fratello!"

"What do you want out of life?"

"Hmmm to be strong."

"To be strong huh?"

"Fratello?"

_**"You treasure friendship. You're afraid of being different. You want to be strong. Your adventure begins at noon. As long as the sun is shining, your journey should be a pleasant one. The day you will open the door is both far off and very near."**_

After the flash of light I found myself on a platform of the second boy and the third boy. The third boy was upside down and the background was different. (AN: Think of the one in the end of Ven's story in KH Birth by Sleep.) I walked around for a while untill the shadows came and surrounded me. I summoned the sword and started attacking the shadows. Every time I got hit I felt weaker and every time I beat the shadows and get the green ball thing I felt better. When I beat the last shadow I felt I got stronger.

_'Veee~ I bet Germany will get surprised to see that I got stronger!'_

On the other side of the platform glass steps appeared. I went up the steps to a platform that looks exactly like the first one. I walked twords the light shining down to the middle of the platform.

_**"The closer you get to light, the greater your shadow becomes."**_

I looked behind me to see my shadow get huge. Then all of a sudden it comes off the floor! I walked backwards trying to get away.

_**"But don't be afraid. And don't forget..."**_

I saw this HUGE black monster with yellow eyes like the shadows. I turned around and ran forward but stoped before I fell off. I turned to face it and got my sword.

_'If Germany and the others see me fight this thing and see me beat it they would be proud... Holy Rome would be proud to know that I became strong.'_

I went to attack it. It was a bit hard because it keept on puting it's hands into the ground making little shadows, but I finaly beat it. The sword dissappeared and the monster fell. I jumped backwards and fell on my butt just as it fell.

_**"-But don't be afraid."**_

A black shadow was under me and this... Darkness was going up my body.

**_"You hold the mightiest weapon of all."_**

I reached out trying to get something to hold onto and save myself.

**_"So don't forget:"_**

I looked at the monster one last time before the darkness enveloped me.

**_"You are the one who will open the door."_**

* * *

**End of chapter 2! Hope you liked it! Please review and don' hit me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter! Hope you like it! Don't hit me!**

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

I felt someone shaking me.

"-y... p... aly... ake... u... Ita..." It sounded like Holy Rome, but that can't be.

"ITALY! VAKE UP!" I heard the voice yelled.

"AHHHHHH! GERMANY, GERMANY PLEASE DON'T LET THE DARKNESS GET ME GERMANY!" I cried while siting up.

"Italy! Calm down!" I heard Germany say. I opend my eyes and looked around me. I saw everyone surround me giving me worred looks. Even Russia looked a little worred even tough he was smiling.

"Wh-what happend? Did-did I bet that monster?"

"Italy vhat are you talking about?"

"Germany it was so weird! I saw some boys with spiky hair and key-like swords and saw shadows come up from the ground and I got a sword and I fought a HUGE monster and and-"

"Italy calm down. It vas a dream." He told me.

"But-but it felt so real. I got hurt and got this thing called a potion- Wait! I still have it!" I looked in my pocket and found it.

"Here tell me this isn't real!" I put the potion in his face.

"Itary-kun terr me every thing from your dream." Japan said to me.

"Dude, Japan you don't think-" America started.

"Let Itary-kun terr us his dream. Now Itary-kun terr us every thing you can remember from your dream."

"Oh. Okay. I'll try." Then I started to tell the whole entire thing. From falling to what the scary voice said at the end. After I finished my story everyone was looking at me weird, but America and Japan looked grim.

"Japan. It's happening. Wh-what do we do?" America asked Japan.

"I don't know. We might know what to do when the time comes though." Japan told America.

"J-Japan? Do you know something?" England asked him. Japan looked uncomfortable, but spoke.

"Werr. I guss we should terr you. Itary-kun, what happend to you happend in a game that I worked with America-kun. It's a game that you might know. It's carred 'Kindom Hearts'. Does it seem famiriar?"

"Oh yes! It's a realy fun game!" I said. I remembered America telling about it and I got hoked on it, but it's been a while since I played it last. The last time I played it was when I finished Kingdom Hearts 3D, and it was a few months ago.

"I have to admit it is a fun game." England said. The others agreed with him.

"Well when I was visting Japan's place he was working on a machine that puts a person into a video game." America said.

_~*~*~*Flashback~*~*~*_

"America-kun what a preasent surpise." Japan said to America.

"Hay dude! What are you doing?" America asked. Japan started to walk to a room and when he opend up the room it looked like the basement of the haunted mansion. (AN: You know the one where you see DIZ in in the beginning of KH2.)

"Werr I'm making a machine that puts a person into a video game. I'm almost finished, just a few more things and it shourd be done."

"Wow! Japan that is soooo cool! Hey could you put me into Kingdom Hearts?"

"Hmmm I'rr think about it, but I was thinking on useing Kindom Hearts."

"Realy dude?! That's sweet!"

"Why don't you sit here and wait for it to be done? There is a screen where you can wach it being finished." He pointed to a chair behind the suppercomputer that is in a such a way that makes the person looks at a wall with little widows showing different things. (AN: One of the walls that shows Sora's data.)

"Thanks dude."

"You're wercome." After that Japan went to sit at the suppercomputer and went to work. America went to the chair and sat down; he decied to get out a burger and began to eat it. Some odd minutes later Japan finaly finished at the same time America finished his 15'th burger.

"I'm done."

America jumped up, streched and said, "Well that took long enough!"

"I did it as fast as I courd, but I think I did it."

"That's awesome Japan! You think I could take a test drive?"

"I'rr think about it." Just as Japan said that warning signs flashed, and a blaring noise came on.

"Japan what's happaning?!" America ask him.

"I don't know. Something is happaning to the machine." He went back to the computer to find out what was going on and America went to Japan's side.

"Oh no." Japan said with dread.

"What? What happend?" America asked with nervousness.

"The game..."

"What about the game?"

"The game is coming into the rear worrd."

"Wh-what?! How is that possible?!"

"I-I don't know. I'rr try to revers the prosses." And with that Japan typed like there was no tomorrow. If he wasn't carful then maybe there won't be a tomorrow. What seemed like hours later the warning signs and blaring noises stoped.

"I-is it over?" America asked with a Canada like voice.

"It is. But..."

"'But' what?"

"But. The game of Kindom Hearts is now rear. We might have a few days before the Heartless find us and try to get our worrds heart. This worrd must be rike a arr you can eat buffet to them since there are so many peopre on this worrd with darkness in their hearts."

"No. No this-this can NOT be happaning! But... Wow. Who would've thought that an innocent game was the reason that the world ended."

"It might not have to be that way."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Maybe this is like in the game, and there's a Key-barer and we need to find him/her and find the keyhole then maybe our world could be safe."

"... Hey Japan I just thought of something. Since we are apart of the Earth. If it goes... Do we go as well?"

"... I don't know America-kun. I don't know."

_~*~*~*End of Flashback~*~*~*_

Everyone was quiet after they heard their story.

"Y-you must be kidding me you bloody git. Things like that don't happen!" England said in disbelief.

"No. England I'm serious. Think of the last time I was like this." America knew that was bellow the belt, but he needed to get England to understand.

"Since Itary-kun has the abirity to use the Keyblade it won't be much longer for the Heartless to come. The voice said that your journey starts at noon right?" Japan asked Italy, and Italy noded.

"Then it won't be long. Everyone get a weapon. We have a fight with an enemy at noon." Japan said to everyone.

_'Japan...'_

"Italy since you can't summon the Keyblade yet you might want to put your flag to use." America said to me with a smirk.

"S-si." I got up and grabed my white flag and just looked at it. I remembered when America gave me the game after it came out at his house.

_~*Flashback~*_

"Yo dude! I just got this new awesome game that I was working with Japan, and I got it when it came out in english!" America said when he came though the door. I just woke up from a siesta so I wasn't fully awake.

"Veee~ America why did you come to tell me?" I asked him.

"I wanted you to try it out! Plus I got another one for free and I wanted to give you the other one."

"Grazie America. Is it for the Playstation2?"

"Oh yha! Do you have one?"

"Si I do let me just get things ready. Okay?"

"Sure dude." I walked to my livingroom and got everything ready.

"Okay let's get this puppy in!" America put the game in and started the game. It was wonderful. That was all I could say. The Heartless scared me but I got the hang of it. I would get lost in the game and didn't notice I would miss my siesta. I would make pantings of a scene or make it like I was fighting the Heartless with my friends. I would get excited when the new game came out. But for some reason I would get the english version. When I found out Terra was Xehanort the apprentice I cried because he forgot he friends. I didn't like Vanitas for what he did to Ven and the others but I found out his life after he was 'born' and before the mark of mastery I cried because all he wanted was friends and to be loved. He didn't asked to create creatures just from his feelings. After I found that out I panted Vanitas, Sora, Sora's friends, Ven, Ven's friends, Roxas, Roxas's friends, me, and my friends together laughing. I made a lot of paintings like that and all of them had everyone smiling a wonderful, genuine smile.

_~*EndFlashback~*_

I looked at everyone and saw there weapons of choice. Japan has his katana, China has his wok and ladle, Russia has his pipe, America has two sets of guns and a sword (Where did he get that so fast?), England has a cap draped over his shoulders and has a sword and a book and a woden staff with a white crystal on top (Where did he get those so fast? From the same place America got his stuff?), France has a fencing sword, Spain has his big batle-axe, Romano has his guns and knifes he got from his 'friends', Germany has his guns, and oh uhhh Canada has his hockey stick and bare. (Where are they geting these stuff?) While I have a white flag.

_'I'll be strong! For everyone and I'll won't be 'Useless Italy' anymore! I will help my friends!'_

"Is everyone ready?" America asked.

* * *

**End of chapter! Hoped you liked it! Review please and don't hit me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**New chapter! Enjoy and don't hit me!**

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

"Is everyone ready?" America asked. Everyone said yes in their own language.

"All right, but you must know about the two different kinds of Heartless. There are the Pureblood Heartless that are created naturally by the darkness in hearts. Then there are the Emblem Heartless, they are Heartless that were created by Xehanort though experiments. They have that insignia on their bodies that the Purebloods do not have, and when you defeat them they release a heart." America explained.

"Now Italy I have a queston for you. When you fought the Shadows did they moved like in the game or moved differently?" America asked me; I thought hard and realised that they move just like in the game.

"They moved like in the game. Exactly like in the game." I said.

"Now England can you use healing spells?" He asked England.

"Of course I can you git. I can use the other elements as well." He replied.

"Good because we need someone to heal us when we need it." America said with a smirk. Then the room got dark; we heard some thunder outside but didn't see any lightning.

"The weather man said that it was not going to rain today aru." After China said that the clock stroke 12:00.

"They are here da..." Russia said. We walked to the windows to see what was going outside to see the world dark. Not one ray of sunshine came though the clouds. I gulped.

"Ch-Chigi..." I heard Romano whispered. We saw little dark beings walk in the steets below and attaking any stray person that comes in their paths.

"Come on amigos let's go and show these Heartless who they are messing with!" Spain said.

"Oui mon ami! I agree with you; we must show them that they should never come to this world!" France agreed.

"Ve must show them that if they mess vith the Earth, the Earth vill mess vith them." Germany said.

"Well what are we waiting for let's go!" America said then jumped though the window.

"Bloody git." With that England whent the same way.

"Seems fun da." Then Russia did the same. Then China did the same and what's his name oh Canada.

"Come let's do it at the same time Roma!" Spain said with a smile.

"Fine, but this once!" Romano said with a blush and took Spain's hand. They jumped at the same time.

"Veee~ Let's go at the same time Germany, Japan!" I said.

"All right, Italy." Germany said with a smile.

"Hai, Itary-kun." Japan said with a small smile.

"On the count of three ve jump. Ein." Germany started.

"Due." I said next.

"San." Japan said last.

"JUMP!" We said at the same time and jumped down. We landed on solid ground and saw the others fighting the Heartless, but for some reason the Heartless are all Shadows. Japan attacked a Heartless that was going to take my heart.

"Ret's do this." Japan said.

"Si.""Ja." Germany and I said, then we ran towards the mob of Heartless. I attacked, missed, dogged, and blocked. I notice my flag geting weaker and after blocking one more Heartless my flag broke. I threw my two halves of what made my flag and grabed a new one. (I always keep more than one just in case.) I saw that when I defeated the Shadows that the balls didn't appeared.

"ENGLAND!" I yelled.

"CURE!" England yelled and everyone was healed. When I was fully healed I felt the Earth shake.

"Oh no! The Darkside!" America yelled and pointed to a dark thing rising from the Earth. Only the thing was a Darkside.

"Everyone ve must destroy that thing before it destroyes us!" Germany yelled at the nations. I noded and ran to the Dakside, hoping that I can help save this world that I live in. My friends, my family, everyone is counting on me. I can't fail. I started to hit it when the others came to help. England cast a spell on America's sword and Japan's Kenta. America's sword was surrounded by flames while Japan's was encased in ice. They jumped and slashed the Heartless. Spain was hacking the surrounding Shadows to pices and Romano was puting bullets into their heads. England was back to back with France.

"Angleterre."

"France."

"What do you say; we put our rivalry behind and defeat this monstrosity."

"Why not? But I don't want you to say anything about my eyebrows. Okay?"

"No promises Angleterre. No promises."

"Alright let's get this done!" When England finished saying that they both ran to the Shadows stoping them from harming any of us, and England grabed his sword. China was using the wok and ladle with martial arts creating deadly attackts. Russia was well being Russia. I just hope he doesn't become a Heartless. I don't want to know what he would look like if he did become one. Germany was trying to make a path that would take us to the Darkside because the Shadows were in the way. Canada and his bear (Yay! I remembered his name!) came up to me.

"Need some help eh?" He said in a normal speaking vioce.

"Who?" the bear asked.

"I'm Canada." He said.

"Si. Thank you... Canada." I said with a smile. He looked surprised then smiled.

"Yo-you remember me?!" He asked.

"I remembered your name. Sorry that I forgot you." I said to him.

"No it's all right. I'm so happy that you remembered me." He said.

"Now. Could you please use your hockey stick and bear to help Germany make a path to the Darkside?" I asked him.

"Sure! Come on Kumajiju!" With that Canada and his bear was cuting down Shadow after Shadow. I ran behind them and using my flag to hurt any stray Shadows.

"Germany!" I yelled.

"Italy! Hurry and help America and Japan!" He told me.

"Don't worry I'm on my way!" I told him. I finaly got to the Darkside and saw America and Japan on their knees.

"Finary... You're here... Itary-kun..." Japan said trying to catch his breath.

"Yha... Italy... Now you're the hero... And you came just in time..." America said trying to catch his breath to.

_'I-I'm the hero now?' _America saying that I'm the hero was pretty amazing because he always says that he's the hero.

"Sorry if I'm late. Let's finish this." I said. America and Japan stood up and the others came up behind me.

"Cure." England said and everyone got their strength again. We got ready and struck the Hearless boss; we were wining, but then I saw something in the sky.

"Oh no. LOOK IN THE SKY!" I yelled.

"What is it aru?" China asked then looked to where I was pointing to. Soon everybody was looking up.

"Chigi." Romano muttered.

"Oh mine gott." Germany whispered. It was the big ball of destruction that destroyed the Destiny Islands. Suddenly the Darkside and the Shadows were geting picked up and geting sucked into the ball. The buildings and the ground was being sucked into it too.

_**`~*-`~*-`~*-In the barrier of permanent neutrality`~*-`~*-`~*-**_

"Bruder? What are they?" Liechtenstein asked her 'big brother' Switzerland. Liechtenstein and Switzerland were walking near the border line of the country Switzerland, when Liechtenstein saw a weird shadow outside of the country that belongs to her 'big brother'.

"I don't know Liechtenstein, but it's best that we stay here." Switzerland told his 'little sister'.

_Meanwhile in the Shadows mind..._

_'What's going on?! Why can't I get though?! What is with this place?!'_

"Hey you! If you get into my land then I'll shot you till you die." The weird man said.

_'Woa this guy is serious! What's his problem?!'_

"Wait bruder! May-maybe this thing is good." The boy said.

_'I wonder why this boy sounds like a-wait is that a ribbon?! That's a girl?!'_

"Why are you defending it?" The man said.

"We-well it looks so cute. Like your drawings. I just want to make a stamp with that little cute thing on it." She told the man.

_'What a weird world.'_

The man blushed.

"Fi-fine. Come here you... What ever you are." The man said.

_'Yes! Come on! We can go in now!'_

_Back outside the Shadows mind..._

Switzerland saw more of the shadow things comeing into his land. He got his shotgun out and aimed it at the first shadow thing.

**BAM**

Switzerland shot the shadow right between the eyes.

"Told you that if you do anything that I'll shot you." He said. The other shadows looked at eachother and back at the man and thought the same foolish thought.

_'We can take him.'_

1000 Heartless died that day, and only two remained to tell the tale.

"Let's go Liechtenstein."

"Yes bruder." Then they went back to their house.

_**`~*-`~*-`~*-At Sweden's place`~*-`~*-`~*-**_

_'What are they?' _Sweden thought. He was standing in the front of his house looking at a... Shadow thing.

"What is that?" Findland asked.

"Don' know. Hey thing. This is my vife." Sweden told the Shadow thing, while puting an arm around Findlands shoulders.

_In the Shadows mind..._

_'He's scary. And why is he calling the other man his wife?'_

"Bu-but I'm not your wife!" The other man said.

"Go make me a sandvich vife." The scary man said.

"I'll go make you a sandwich, but I'm not your wife!" The other man said, and went inside the house to make the sandwich.

"Liston to me. I don' knov vho you are, but I don' wan' you to hur' my vife. If you hur' my vife I hur' you." The scary man told the Shadow. The Shadow noded like crazy.

"Now ge'. Shoo." The scary man said.

_'Ye-yes sir!' _Then the Shadow ran away like an Italian.

_Outside the Shadow's mind..._

"Hmm." Sweden said and noded. He went back inside the house to eat his sandwich.

**_`~*-`~*-`~*-Back to Italy`~*-`~*-`~*-_**

Everything was being sucked into the ball.

"GERMANY! JAPAN! ROMANO! EVERYONE!" I yelled as I was being picked up.

"ITALY!" Germany yelled then jumped and tryed to grabed my hand.

"GERMANY!" I yelled once more and my vision started to go black.

"ITALIA!" The vioce sounded like Holy Rome and when I saw the person in front of me I thought I saw Holy Rome, but... Older.

"Holy Roma?" I asked, then I was swallowed in darkness.

* * *

**Yes! Chapter done! I hope you liked it! Please review and don't hit me!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm happy that people are reading this! I hope you'll like this chapter and the others. Don't hit me!**

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

_'It's so dark.' _I thought. I saw nothing but darkness like in my dream. I felt something hard below me.

_'I must be lying down.'_

"Hey Squal who do you think this is?" I heard a female voice ask.

_'She sounds familiar. Yuffie?'_

"I told you my name is Leon, and no I don't know who he is." I heard male vioce say. I opened my eyes, (in their usual 'closed' state.) and sat up.

"Veee~ Where am I?" I asked then looked at them. They looked surpised to see me up.

"Woa. How can you see?" Yuffie asked me.

"Huh? What do you mean?" I asked her.

"Your eyes! Their closed!" She said while geting close to me.

"Veee~ Oh you mean that. Well it's a secret." I told her. I realy don't get it ether.

"Aww man. Could you please tell me. Pleeeaaaasssse." She asked me.

"Yuffie stop it. He won't tell you now stop." Leon told her.

"Fine." She said then looked at my curl. I saw her looking at it, and I got nervous.

"Veee~ Co-could you tell me where I am?" I asked Leon.

"You're in Radiant Garden." He told me. I looked around me and saw he was right.

_'Where are the others?' _I thought.

_'What if they didn't make it? What if everyone that I know are now a Heartless?' _I started to cry when I thought that.

"GERMANY! ROMANO! EVERYONE!" I yelled.

"Woa, calm down!" Yuffie yelled, but I just keept on crying.

_**~*-~*-~*-Romano POV~*-~*-~*-**_

"Ugh, what happend?" I asked myself while siting up and puting my hand to my head. I looked to see that I was on a bed.

"Oh good, you're awake." I heard a girl say. I looked around to see the girl and saw her.

"Ciao bella." I said to her. She looked confused then shoked her head.

"My name is Aerith. What's yours?" She asked.

"My name is-"

"ROMANO!" I was interuped by none other than Spain as he huged me.

"What are you doing?! Get off of me you Tomato b-"

"Romano! Don't say such things in front of Aerith." Spain once again interuped me by scoleling me.

"Fine. What ever, now get off of me!" I yelled at him.

"Oh you're awake to. How did you know my name?" Aerith asked Spain.

"I woke up hearing your voice saying who you are, and I opend my eyes seeing you talking to my Romano over here." He explained.

"Oh Romano I'm so happy you're safe! I thought that the weird ball thing hurt you!" Spain said to me while geting all tuchy with me.

"Of corse I'm okay! Now stop huging me!" I yelled at him, then pushed him off. I felt my face heat up; great just my luck.

"Awwww Romano you look like a tomato!" He said.

"Shut up!" I yelled at him, and he just laughed. Then he stoped.

"Aerith where are we?" He asked her.

"We are in Radiant Garden." She told us.

_'Radiant Garden? Isn't that a world Italy told me about? S***. We are in a different world.' _I thought.

"Can we take a look around here?" I asked her.

"Yes you can. Let's go." She told me then we went outside. I looked back to the house we were in and saw a strange sight. I saw different things on the chimney. (AN: Think Merlin's house in KH2.)

"Weird." I muttered. I looked to see Spain and Aerith waiting for me.

"So what is your name?" Aerith asked Spain.

"Hmmmm well since I kind of told you Romano's name so to make it fair I'll tell you my name. I'm Spain. Hola!" He said.

_'Idiot he can't tell humans are real names!'_

"Why did you tell her that! I was going to tell her my other name but you went and say my real name! So why did you tell her your real name you idiota!" I asked him.

"Well it's only fair that I told her my real name since I yelled out your name." He explained.

"Exuse me, but what are you talking about?" Aerith asked us.

_'S***.'_

"Ummm well uhh-"

"GERMANY! ROMANO! EVERYONE!" Someone interupted me.

"That sounds like..." Spain started.

"Fratello!" I yelled then ran as fast as I could to my fratello.

"Wait up Roma!" Spain yelled as he and Aerith tryed to cach up. I saw two people next to a crying Italy.

**_~*-~*-~*-Italy POV~*-~*-~*-_**

"What did you do to my Fratello?!" I heard Romano yelled.

"Veee~ Fratello! You're alive!" I yelled. Romano was runing up to me fast.

"Of corse I'm alive you idiota! Now tell me wich one made you cry?!" He asked me helping me up because he's right next to me.

"Whoa you multiplied!" Yuffie said. Romano just glared.

"N-no one Romano. I just thought that you and the others were gone." I said to him.

"Italy! You're safe!" Spain came up to me and huged me.

"Spain!" I said. I stoped crying then.

"Oh Yuffie, Leon." I heard a voice say. I turned my head to see Aerith.

"Ciao~ My name is Italy! This is my big brother Romano." I said pointing to Romano.

"And this is my other big brother Spain." I said pointing to Spain. I saw Yuffie looking at Romano's and my curl.

_'Not good.'_

"Umm can we go uh look around here? Maybe the others are here to!" I said.

"Italy you're right! Let's go look!" Spain said then let go of me.

"Oh what happend to my axe?" Spain asked while looking around for his axe.

"You mean that big axe you were holding in your sleep?" Aerith asked.

"Si." He said.

"That's at the house. Let's just go back." She said.

"Si. Come on Romano, Italy." Spain said to us.

"Si!""Fine." We said at the same time.

"How about we come with you in case Heartless come." Leon said.

"Yha! I'll show you my ninja skills!" Yuffie said. We noded then walk down steps; I saw that we were in the market place. We walked to uncle Scrooge's ice-cream place.

"Veee~ Can we get ice-cream please?" I asked Leon.

"Not now but maybe sometime latter."

_'Uncle Scrooge isn't there any ways.' _I thought to myself. We arived at Merlin's house when we heared a vioce saying,

"Finaly you're here! I was wondering why there is a battle axe in my house." Merlin came out draging Spain's axe.

"My axe! Be careful with it!" Spain said to him while running to get his axe.

"Wow that's huge!" Yuffie said when Spain picked it up.

"Of corse it is! I need it for when England tries to take my treasure!" Span said.

"Did someone say 'treasure'?" We heard a voice that sounded like Donald Duck say. Then Donald Duck came out of the house.

"Come on Donald you don't need any treasure ahuck." Goofy said when he came out of the house.

"Goofy's right Donald. Isn't friendship the best treasure there is?" Sora said when he came out of the house to.

"Mio Dio. What do you want with Span's treasure? He lost a good chunk of it just to make his huge armada! Then England distroyed it and his ships were barly half the size as Span's!" Romano exclamed. I looked for Span to see what he would do when Riku and Kairi came out.

"What's with the guy?" Riku asked. He pointed to Spain in a corner rocking back and forth with his axe on the ground.

"My armada. My sweet armada. Stupid England. WHY ENGLAND? WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DESTROY MY WONDERFUL ARMADA?!" Span yelled/asked into the sky.

"Romano! Look what you did! Now say sorry to Spain!" I told Romano.

"Fine." He said then whent to Spain.

"Uhhhh what's wrong with him?" Kairi asked.

"Well Spain's armada is a tuchy subject for him." I said. They looked at me with a weird look on their faces.

"But still who said 'treasure'?" Donald asked.

"I did. You see when I was going though my pirate phase I had my own crew and everything. I stole treasure and sailed the seven seas. I fought England and we would steal eachothers treasure. I still don't forgive him, but what's done is done. I remember geting this axe. The queen and king of Spain gave this to me." Spain said while holding his axe.

"I have a queston." Sora said.

"What is it?" Spain asked.

"Why is your name Spain when you said Spain as a place?" Sora asked Span. Romano, Spain, and I froze.

"Well I uhhhh." Spain didn't know what to say so he said random things in Spanish.

"Let's go find the others!" I said loudly.

"Come on Romano, Spain!" I grabed their hands and ran to the castle. I think the rest of the group was falowing us. We finaly got to the top of the rather big hill. I let go of my big brothers hands and walked to that hole thing that goes into the castle. I walked though the door, and walked to the other door at the end of the maze.

"I hate mazes." Romano muttered. I opened the door to see everyone in the room in a circle. I felt tears in my eyes.

"GERMANY!" I yelled and huged him.

"Vas? Italy!" Germany exclamed.

"Dude Italy you're ok!" America said loudly. I looked around to see everyone looked relived.

"Sorry if we interupted something." I heard someone say from behind me. I turned around to see Riku and the rest of the group.

"No! Not at all! Let me introduce myself and my friends. My name is Italy. You all ready know my big brother Romano. You all ready know Spain. This *pointed to Germany* is my best friend Germany." "Guten tag." "This *pointed to Japan* is my other best friend Japan." "Kon'nichiwa." "This *pointed to America* is America." "Sup' dudes." "This *pointed to Canada* is Canada and his bear Kumajiro." "Hello." "This *pointed to England* is England." "Hello. Nice to meet you." "This *pointed to France* is France." "Bonjour." "This *pointed to China* is China." "Nǐ hǎo." "And this *pointed to Russia* is Russia." "Privet." I said and the counteries said hi in their languages.

"Wait. Did you just say that his *pointed to China* name is China?" Sora asked.

"Si. Why?" I asked him.

"Well because I went to a world called 'Land of the Dragons' and met Mulan and help her save the emperor of China. China is the name of the land. I asked Mulan why they called the land China and she told me 'China is the name of the country.'" Sora explained.

"Aya! You met Mulan aru?" China asked.

"Yha."

"Ahhh how long has it been since I last saw her aru? One thousand years ago aru? She was wonderful and very brave aru." China said to himself.

"Mon ami you did not tell me that you had a lover." France said.

"She's not my lover aru! She saved me, my land, and my people from bowing down to the Huns and Mongolia aru!" China yelled at France. Then it hit me.

"Japan I have a queston." I said to Japan.

"What is it Itary-kun?" Japan asked.

"Well. How are we alive? I mean since our world was destoryed wouldn't we be gone to?" I asked him. Japan keept his neutral face.

"If we are still here does that mean that the Earth wasn't destoryed, but in darkness?" I asked again. Japan looked shocked. He ran up to me and grabed my shoulders.

"Itary-kun you're a ginuse!" Japan slightly yelled.

"Veee~ What did I do?" I asked noboody in particular.

"What are you talking about?" Kairi asked us. We all just stoped, and looked at each other.

"Dudes should we tell them?" America asked.

"Well Italy told them our real names so the damege is all ready done." England said.

"Can't we just make them forget da?" Russia asked while holding his pipe.

"Nein. Ve can't." Germany then sighed and rubed his head.

"Who. No. What are you?" Riku asked us.

"Vell how do ve explain it? Ve are not human." Germany said.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Did you like it? I hope you did! Please review and don't hit me!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! School is mean so here I am! I hope you like this!**

* * *

_**Chapter 6**_

"If you guys are not human than what are you?" Kairi asked us.

"Ve are countries." Germany said. Everyone just looked confused.

"Countries?" Sora asked.

"Well they are more like the personification of countries as in they are countries that became human. They are tied the Earth, our world. If something happens to the country then something happens to the human counterpart, and vice versa."

"He's right. If the country or empiere dies the human counterpart dies to, or gets apart of land and the humans country name change. Think of Prussia. He is now East Germany." Two voices say. We turn around to see...

"Grandpa Rome!" Romano and I shout at the same time. I ran up to him and gave him the bigest hug I could muster.

"Chigi! Nano you are supposed to be dead! That guy next to you said so all thoes years ago!" Romano yelled at Nano.

"Veee~ Ronano arn't you happy that we got to see nano again?" I asked him. He looked shocked.

"Of course I'm happy ideota! It's just weird that I get to see nano again even though he's dead and I'm still alive." He said.

"Wait are you not the guy that stops us from geting the Axis as prisoners on the island we always end up on?" England asked nano.

"WHAT?! YOU'RE DEAD?! BU-WHA-HO-WHAT?! ARE YOU A GHOST?!" America yelled/asked.

"Nien ve are not ghosts. God asked us if ve can come down from Heaven to help you." The other man said. Who was he again? Oh! Oh! He's Prussia's gandpa... Uhhh Ger-Ger-Germania! Yes I got it!

"And Si I did stop you that time so then you won't hurt my little Italy and his friends." Nano said.

"What do you meen?" Riku asked. We all looked down.

"You see... Our world is... Scary... We live for such a long time... You wouldn't understand what we have seen... We had to fight each other... Our loved ones... Our own family... We've met humans who love to fight, to see bloodshed... Humans who are power hungery... That want to control the whole world..." I started to get flash backs. "Him going to war... Promising to come back... He never did... Holy Roma..." I said. I started to tremble from the memories of the past.

"Shhhh everything is alright now Italy. Everythings fine." Nano whispered in my ear. I didn't listen.

**_~*~*~*Germany POV~*~*~*_**

"Him going to war... Promising to come back... He never did... Holy Roma..." Italy said.

_'Vho is this 'Holy Roma'?' _I thought to myself. I then felt a sharp pain in my head.

_'A little girl in a maids dress and a Little boy wearing black together..._

_"Become one vith the Holy Roman Empiere!" The boy said with tears in his eyes..._

_"No! If I do then you'll get hurt!" The girl cryed..._

_"I'm leaving..." The boy said softly..._

_"Please stay! Don't go!" The girl yelled..._

___"Here have this." The girl thrust a pushbroom into the boy hands..._

___"A pushbroom?" The boy asked..._

___"To remember me by." The girl explained..._

_"I loved you since the 900's" The boy said to the girl while slowly going in to kiss her..._

_"I promise to return!" The boy yelled with tears in his eyes while walking way..._

_"Come back safely! I'll make sweets and cleen your room every day for when you come back!" The girl yelled with tears in her eyes to..._

_"Good-bye my sveet Italia!" The boy said..._

_"Good-bye Holy Roma!" The girl said...'_

_'Vhat vas that?' _I asked myself. I saw Italy shaking with his eyes open.

_'Mine Gott.' _Italy had a far way look with sadness and fear in his eyes. I thought of something. I walked over to Italy and took my hands on his shoulders and make him face me.

"ITALY! IF YOU DON'T SNAP OUT OF IT THEN VE VON'T FIND PASTA AND MAKE IT!" I yelled at him.

_**~*~*~*Italy POV~*~*~***_

I snaped out of my memeries and looked at Germany.

"Veee~ Pasta? Are you saying..." I started.

"Ja I vas saying that-" I then interuped him.

"Oh thank you Germany! Where do you think they sell pasta? Or ingredients for pasta? What type of pasta though? Hmmm should I make spaghetti and meatballs, or maybe lasagna. What do you think Germany?" I went on. Wait. Is Germany smiling. I smiled a wide smile.

"Germany! Germany you're smiling! Yay!" I said then huged him.

"..." I looked up at him and saw that he was blushing.

"Awww Germany! You look so cute when you're blushing!" He blushed even more.

"Now France I'm still mad at you for hurting my little nipotino's first love. And then you have the nerve to hurt him latter on during World War One and World War Two." Nano said glaring at France

_'Ahhhh Nano looks scary!' _I thought and start to back away and hide behind Germany. We all looked at France to see what he will do.

"It's not my fault! I didn't want to fight him! I swear! My boss at the time demaned it! When I found out that the Holy Roman Empier was going to disband I tryed to stop the signing of the papers, but... It was to late. I didn't even give the finale blow to him while in battle. I just left him there. I was going to take him far away and heal him; take him into hiding. I've heard that when an empier disbands the personification becomes human. I would find a way to give some of my land to him so at least he can be a country of sourts and live, but he was gone when I came back to get him. I was hoping that someone-anyone would help him, and take him. Take him so far away that no one will ever find him and finish the job. Hoping that he didn't die. I found his hat and took it and clamed that I killed him. I never felt so ashamed in my whole entire life." France told his tale. And I started to cry.

"Y-you meen that Holy Roma is still alive?!" I asked him. France looked down and shooked his head.

"I don't know. I'm so sorry Italy." He said. I looked down at my feet.

"It-it's alright."

**_~*~*~*Sora POV~*~*~*_**

_'They are so random. But so am I and my friends...' _I looked down.

_'I can't believe this. Human countries? And their world. It seems so... Dark... But that Italy guy seemed so happy. Looks like he has a sad past. Everyone does.' _I thought to myself. I shook my head.

"Well I don't know what happened in the past, but it's the past. We can't do anything about it. We have to live on and learn from our mistakes." I said finaly. Everyone looked at me.

"You are right young one. God told me about you. He said that many people are connected to you. People with sad stories. He told me about how you sacrifice yourself for your friend. You truly are something." The man who is apparently Italy and Romano's grandpa.

"Oh Nano you never told us why you and your friend are here." Italy said.

_'He stop crying? That was fast.'_

"Vell God told us to tell you that he is protecting the Earth. That is vhy all of you are not dead. Or Heartless for that matter." The grandpas friend said.

"Hey um so what is your name?" I asked.

"He is my und my baby brother's not awezome as me und Gilbird, but still awesome Grandpa! He is Germania!" Someone who sounds simmaler to Germany said. I looked behind me and saw a man wearing a suit like Germany's, but it's blue like Italys. He has white hair and red eyes. And is that a... yellow bird?

"Ah Prussia! What are you doing here?" Italy asked.

"Prussia? Then arn't you East Germany?" Leon asked.

"Vell he isn't a country, but I gave him some of my land and he became East Germany. He is still known as Prussia." Germany said.

"Awwww Vest! You didn't tell me that you und Italy were dating!" Prussia said and Germany face just turned scarlet.

"Lies! Ve are not dating!" He yelled at Prussia.

"Gezz Vest you don't have to yell." He said while having his hands on his ears.

* * *

**A clifhanger! Yha... I didn't know what to say after that because of the acursed writers block. Hoped you like this so please review and read my other stories! Don't hit me!**


End file.
